Eight Bullets
The is a group of Yakuza who are part of Shie Hassaikai. The members consist of eight men who have lost their dignity and reason to live, therefore, they joined Overhaul as a means of having a reason to live. Despite, or perhaps because of this, the Eight Bullets are all powerful Yakuza with dangerous and resourceful Quirks. History It is unknown what exact time and order the members of the Eight Bullets joined the Shie Hassaikai. Shin Nemoto was intentionally scouted because of his Quirk and past life as a con artist. Toya Setsuno was betrayed by a lover and was left in deep debt. His suicide attempt failed due to the intervention of a Pro Hero. Overhaul eventually found him in the streets and offered him a place in his organization. Yu Hojo worked for an individual who tried to sell the gems he created with his Crystallize Quirk, before realizing the gems were worthless and discarding Yu until Overhaul found and recruited him. Soramitsu Tabe was left an outcast in society due to his Quirk, Food, and the ferocious appetite it gave him, which made it difficult for him to fit in, thus forcing him to be cast aside until Overhaul recruited him. Kendo Rappa was part of an underground fighting ring where he could go crazy with his Quirk as a result of his strict parent's upbringing. Overhaul scouted him and 'killed' him before repairing him. Kendo joined solely to defeat Overhaul one day. To curb his bloodthirsty nature, Hekiji Tengai was recruited to keep him in line due to his monk-like nature. It is unknown what exact reason Rikiya Katsukame, and Deidoro Sakaki joined for. Synopsis Shie Hassaikai Arc Shin Nemoto and Rikiya Katsukame first appear alongside Overhaul, Chronostasis, and Mimic when they defeat Team Reservoir Dogs and destroying their getaway vehicle. Shin and Rikiya come to Overhaul's aid with Chronostasis and Mimic after he starts fighting the League of Villains. After Tomura tells his side to stand down, the yakuza leave. Prior to the Raid on the Hideout, the Eight Bullets meet Twice and Himiko Toga after Tomura Shigaraki agreed to team up with the yakuza. Shin uses his Quirk on the two of them to see if Tomura planned to betray them, to which they both replied no. When multiple Pro Heroes, their interns, and the Police Force invade the Shie Hassaikai Compound, the Eight Bullets are sent to fight the heroes to buy time for Overhaul to escape. Just as the Raid team arrives at the Hassaikai Compound, Rikiya comes charging out, annoyed at how many people were causing noise so early in the morning. He blows away several people before being stopped by Ryukyu, who slams him hard into the ground. She tells the team to continue onwards while she and her office deal with him. When he gets restrained by the group, the Trigger drug he took kicks in and he absorbs the vitality of the police officers, allowing himself to break free. While Ryukyu fights Rikiya, she tells Ochaco Uraraka to use her Quirk on him while Tsuyu Asui grabs him with her tongue, and the two of them help Ryukyu move him over to the location Himiko, disguised as Izuku Midoriya at the time, told them the Heroes were, allowing Nejire Hado to use her Quirk to blast Rikiya into the ground, defeating him. Mimic separates the Raid team with his Quirk, throwing them into a room where Toya, Yu, and Soramitsu lay in wait. Tamaki Amajiki tells the team to keep moving as he can handle the trio alone. Immediately, Toya tries to steal the weapons of the police, but Eraser Head negates his Quirk with his own. Yu tries to shoot them with a gun, but Tamaki attacks his Quirk, restraining the trio and taking their weapons. Before he can take the three out, Toya attacks Tamaki with a knife hidden in his mask, keeping him back buying the team enough time for Eraser Head's Quirk to wear off and for Yu to break free of his restraints with his own. Toya steals a clam shell Tamaki created with his Quirk as Yu gets in close to attack Tamaki, all the while telling the young hero how Overhaul picked them up when they felt like trash and how determined they are to ensure his victory. Tamaki grabs Yu's crystallized fist with a fist strengthened with octopus muscles and carapace. Yu tries to break free only for Tamaki to unleash a swarm of octopus tentacles. Toya wakes Soramitsu up who chews through the tentacles. Toya steals a mask made by Tamaki allowing Yu to punch him in the face. Tamaki decides to poison Soramitsu with the saliva of the octopus but the tentacles get stolen by Toya, allowing Yu to pin him to the wall with a crystallized sword. As the three of them tell Tamaki their misfortunes in life and how Overhaul gave them meaning, Tamaki manifests a chicken foot and kicks a crystal into Toya's face, temporarily disorienting him and allowing him to enlarge his foot covered in Yu's crystals which he consumed to grab him. Just as Soramitsu charges in, Tamaki extends his foot, smashing Yu, Soramitsu, and Toya into a wall, defeating them. He ties them up with an octopus tentacle and poisons them so they won't be able walk for a while before he passes out. Kendo and Hekiji encounter Fat Gum and Eijiro Kirishima after they get separated by Mimic. Kendo tries to attack Fat Gum only for Eijiro to take the full force of the attack using his Red Riot Unbreakable, though he gets blown back into a wall. Fat Gum tries to attack Kendo only for his attack to get blocked by Hekiji Tengai's Quirk, allowing Kendo to land several punches on Fat Gum which he absorbs. Kendo tells Hekiji to drop the barrier only for him to retort that he's trying to keep him from losing himself to his own desires and that they have good chemistry. Kendo attacks Hekiji which he blocks and states he just wants to kill. Kendo and Fat Gum get into a vicious battle as Kendo lands several blows which Fat Gum absorbs, as he intends to unleash the stored energy on the both of them. As Eijiro sees this, he gets worried that Fat Gum will die beforehand and jumps in front of him to protect him from Kendo's attack, which leaves Kendo impressed as that time he withstood the attack. Hekiji comments that Eijiro's action was meaningless, only for Fat Gum to retort that it bought him enough time to blow the two of them away, defeating them. Kendo manages to get back up, though he surprises Fat Gum by telling him where the first aid kit is for Eijiro. Hekiji tries to stop Kendo from acting on his own again only for Kendo to shut him up by stepping on his chest while retorting he has no strength left to use his Quirk while also stating he himself can't fight anymore. Kendo tells Fat Gum that he's taken a liking to Eijiro for how he stood his ground against him and wants to fight him again. Fat Gum asks Kendo why he works for Overhaul and what he wants, with Kendo tells him how Overhaul found him, how strong he is, and his goal of reviving the yakuza, much to the restrained Hekiji's annoyance. When Mirio Togata catches up to Overhaul and Chronostasis carrying Eri, Deidoro appears and uses his Quirk to throw him off balance while Shin appears and tries to shoot Mirio while using his Quirk to force Mirio to tell him how his works. Shin declares he is the most important among the Bullets to Overhaul while mocking Mirio overlooking his first encounter with Overhaul and Eri and that he's only trying to make himself feel better. As Overhaul and Chronostasis leave, Shin and Deidoro try to finish off Mirio, but he regains his composure and defeats both of them with his Phantom Menace Super Move. Later while Mirio fights Overhaul, Shin crawls himself over to their location as Overhaul throws him the Quirk Destroying Drugs for him to shoot Mirio. To ensure his success, Shin aims the bullets at Eri, knowing full well Mirio will shield her and take the drug. While Shin laughed at his success, he is then left shocked at how Mirio could still fight despite losing his Quirk as he passes out. Overhaul later uses his Quirk to destroy Shin's body along with his own and reforges himself as a fusion of the two. This fusion also gives Overhaul access to Shin's Quirk. Eri would end up using her Quirk to undo the fusion between the two during his fight with Izuku. Overhaul uses his Quirk on the unconscious Rikiya, becoming a larger fusion than when he fused with Shin. Though after he is defeated by Izuku, Eri's Quirk, which went out of control afterwards, undoes the fusion. All eight members of the Bullets are arrested by the police and taken away along with the defeated Overhaul, effectively disbanding the group. Members Battles and Events Trivia * In Buddhism, the Eight Precepts are set of strict moral guidelines to be followed by the most serious of adherents. Each of the Eight Bullets can be seen as an antithesis to a Precept, through either their Quirk or their personality. **1. Kendo Rappa - Avoid killing, directly or indirectly. (Kendo's bloodthirsty nature and excitement for fighting is in direct conflict with this precept.) **2. Toya Setsuno - Avoid stealing and taking things without the permission of their owner. (Toya's Quirk allows him to steal things from his opponents.) **3. Yu Hojo - Avoid wearing jewelry, perfume, and make-up. Avoid singing, dancing or playing music with attachment. (Yu's Quirk is very similar to jewelry.) **4. Soramitsu Tabe - Avoid eating more than one meal that day. (Soramitsu's Quirk allows him to eat and digest large amounts of almost anything.) **5. Hekiji Tengai - It is forbidden to take shelter and rest under a luxurious canopy. (Hekiji's Quirk allows him to to make a shelter to protect himself.) **6. Rikiya Katsukame - Avoid sexual contact. (Rikiya's Quirk saps life force through physical contact and his main opponents are Ryukyu's all-female team.) **7. Shin Nemoto - Avoid lying and deceiving others. (Shin's Quirk forces others to speak truthfully, allowing him to be the only one in the room who can tell lies.) **8. Deidoro Sakaki - Avoid toxicants: alcohol, tobacco and drugs, except for medical purposes. (Deidoro's Quirk causes others to enter a state similar to intoxication. Deidoro is also an alcoholic.) *During Overhaul's first encounter with the League of Villains, a member of the Yakuza wearing similar attire to Overhaul and the Eight Bullets appeared, due to this and his willingness to sacrifice himself for Overhaul, he may have been a member of the group prior to his death. References Site Navigation pl:Ośmiu Niezniszczalnych Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Yakuza Teams Category:Villain Teams Category:Lists